


Camp Tinkota Counselor Boyfriends

by suewritesthings



Series: Camp Tinkota Counselor AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, College AU, Fluff, Light BDSM, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting, Texting, eCards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewritesthings/pseuds/suewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After camp ends, Josh and Tyler learn a lot about what it means to be in a long-distance relationship. Sequel to Annual Camp Tinkota Camp-Wide Camper's Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS so here is a continuation of the fic that isn't even finished yet because I cannot do one thing at a time, apparently. This could be considered spoilery, but it's basically just really cute fluff and making out. Okay bye.

Tyler tugged at his hair nervously, then stopped when he realized what he was doing, laughing slightly. Yeah, he thought, he’d definitely picked that up from Josh. But here he was, standing outside Josh’s dorm. About to see him for the first time since camp had ended. The first time since he’d _actually_ given him his high school class ring. The first time since he’d asked him straight out to be his boyfriend. 

And here he was. Outside Josh’s dorm. Waiting for Josh to come down. To spend the _weekend_ with him. 

Holy shit, what was his life.

The door opened for the umpeenth time and he rolled his eyes when it wasn’t Josh, then grinned and slipped in just as the door closed, wandering the first hall and seeing all the nameplates on the doors. Nope, not Josh’s floor. He tugged out his phone.

_hey what floor are you on again? wanna throw rocks at your window and hold up a boombox_

The reply came seconds later. 

_second floor, and you’re a damn liar, i don’t hear peter gabriel._

Tyler grinned so wide he was surprised his face didn’t split and he didn’t end up looking like The Joker from The Dark Knight, and wow, Ty, that was fucking weird and morbid, he thought, jogging up the stairs and hauling open the door to the second floor. 

He headed down the hall, stopping in front of the door with brightly colored nameplates on it, declaring Josh, Debby, Ashley, and Jordan lived there. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he knocked. 

Hearing footsteps, he stepped back nervously, hoping it wasn’t Debby and she wasn’t going to grill him, but when the door opened, his grin returned because Josh looked so flabbergasted he just _had_ to move in, slide their legs together, tangle his hands in Josh’s hair (red now, he thought, interesting), and kiss him, all slow tongues and teeth sliding across his lower lip until Josh was panting into his mouth and rolling their hips together and Tyler backed off, dragging his teeth over Josh’s lip once more for good measure.

“You--you didn’t tell me you were here,” Josh said, clearing his throat, eyes blurred, and Tyler just kept grinning, leaning in and kissing the spot under Josh’s ear that made him keen in the back of his throat.

“Surprise,” he said, and Josh rolled his eyes, grabbing Tyler’s shirt front and tugging him back in to kiss him again, but Tyler stopped him with a hand on his chest, tugging the chain around his neck. His class ring fell into his palm, and his heart turned over in his chest in something akin to love.

Josh blushed and looked down, and Tyler just cupped his face, gently meeting their lips together again. “I like that you wear it,” he said softly, resting their foreheads together.

“I like having it,” Josh replied, fiddling with the hem of Tyler’s shirt, and Tyler ran one hand down the forest on Josh’s arm, soothing. He felt Josh relax, and kissed him softly, smiling against his mouth.

“You’re such a sap, Dun.”

“You’re the one who gave it to me, Joseph.”

“True,” Tyler admitted, running the chain through his fingers. “I like seeing it on you. Reminds me you’re mine.” Josh shuddered at that, and Tyler lowered his voice, pressed his mouth to Josh’s ear. “You like that? Knowing you’re mine? My good boy, my sweet, gentle, good boy?”

Josh nodded against Tyler’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin, and Tyler fisted his hand gently in Josh’s hair, tugging his head up. “I like it when you’re good for me,” he said, echoing words he’d last said in the woods, in a hotel room, surrounded by people, quietly, secretively. Josh smiled.

“I like being good for you.”


	2. Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't think this is the best way for you to tell me you hate me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure shenanigans.

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/missyou/miss-you-enough-to-hit-send-missing_you-ecards-someecards_zpspke3ubit.png.html)

It’s true. Don’t miss you enough to text, though, sorry.

From: Tyler Joseph  
To: Josh Dun

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/breakup/celebrity-couples-breakup-movie-and-tv-stars-relationships-JJT_zpsqwvwrp6c.png.html)

I hear Jennifer and Ben are still together. Let’s think of a cute couple name, snookums.

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/breakup/august-summer-fling-flirty-breakup-ecards-someecards_zpsylppgyfm.png.html)

You really just called me snookums, didn’t you.

From: Tyler Joseph  
To: Josh Dun

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/breakup/cut-hair-breakup-ecard-someecards_zpsugoahsqm.jpg.html)

Indeed I did. And I’m serious about the hair. Don’t cut it. Ever. And I don't think this is the best way to tell me you hate me. 

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/flirting/genitalia-in-touch-sex-funny-ecard-cyV_zps7fw8ojac.png.html)

I won’t cut it, jeez, you’re strict. If I cut it how could you grab it hard enough to pull?

From: Tyler Joseph  
To: Josh Dun

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/flirting/dvr-television-sex-fall-flirting-ecards-someecards_zps7x4p4df0.png.html)

That's a good point, I know how much you like that, being good and quiet for me while I tug on it. Miss me yet?

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/breakup/breakup-selfie-photo-facebook-missing-you-ecards-someecards_zpsspqfl7kh.png.html)

Not even a little bit.

From: Tyler Joseph  
To: Josh Dun

You’re such a liar.

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

Stop emailing me and sext me already. Or sexmail me or SOMETHING this lecture is killing me. And so are you bringing up the being good shit, that's a low blow, Joseph.

From: Tyler Joseph  
To: Josh Dun

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/user/suewritesthings/media/flirting/busy-body-sex-schedule-funny-ecard-Ze5_zpsgwh5nekk.png.html)

This work?

From: Josh Dun  
To: Tyler Joseph

You’re such a nerd.


End file.
